As is well known and understood, we presently live in an age where environmental issues are of prominent concern, both to individuals, industry, and Government. One need only pick-up a newspaper or magazine, or watch television, or listen to the radio, to hear of new fears and concerns, almost daily. One of the major areas of consideration is that of the "disposability" of products employed in the health industry. One specific matter undergoing evaluation is the "disposabiilty" of diapers--whether used for infants or incontinent adults--especially with decreasing numbers of landfills available.
For such reason, increasing attention has been given to the idea of developing a durable and reusable diaper, even though the convenience of the "disposable" diaper has been well established over the past 10-20 years. More and more attention has been given to the concept of developing a highly absorbent, leak-proof and breathable diaper, but one which can be reused and which can withstand hundreds of washings and dryings.